Twisted
by jeanne120
Summary: Bella was an ordinary girl. What she didn't expect was to be caught in this twisted love triangle if you can call it that . Not your ordinary Twilight romance fiction.
1. Disclaimer

Since I am too lazy to put a disclaimer for every chapter of my story, this is the disclaimer for the WHOLE story.

*ahem*

_**DISCLAIMER!!! **_(echo)

I do not own twilight nor its characters. It is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I'm just an aspiring author that is trying to write something. Even though it's so tempting to own twilight, I can't, simply because no one will believe me*sigh*.

Done. Now, I don't want anyone suing me later. Anyway 'nuff with my rants...

Time to click teh arrow and go own with teh story..

**ENJOY!!!!**

*poof*


	2. Chapter 1: Her Story

**Hey guys! Jeanne here. Sorry if I haven't updated the haunted summer, but I'll attend to it soon. Well, I'm trying to write a fic for twilight on my own. Here it is. I got an idea while reading Citizen Erased by Coquette but not the same plot as hers. It's totally different and original. Anyways, nuff said. Read on.**

.*.*.*.*.

TWISTED

_**Chapter 1**_

BPOV

I never imagined meeting a guy like him. He was nothing like the other guys that I have dated. He is way out of my league. Never thought he would feel the same. Never thought we'll give in.

I was walking down the street when I saw him. How can someone ignore his beautiful blonde hair and stunning eyes. I was on my way to work when I first met him. I was going into my favorite coffee shop when I almost tripped but he caught me.

I am now sitting on the couch of the most wonderful man I met. His name is Jasper Hale.

"Bells, you all right?" his smooth voice immediately brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah..." I said, distracted by his hands twirling the ends of my awfully plain brown hair.

"You've been zoning out a lot lately. Is there something wrong?" Jasper said looking worried.

"I still can't believe you chose me. I'm just this plain girl wearing her heart on her sleeve but your just...wow." It's true though. I've dated several losers before I met Jasper. I even lost count.

"Bells... there's nothing plain about you. Don't ever think like that again. Ok?" He continued twirling my hair until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone since it was near me.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie replied. "Can you get Jasper for me?"

"Sure. Hang on." I turned to face Jasper but he was not there anymore. "Jazz, Rosalie's on the phone for you" I shouted.

"Ok. Wait a minute." He called from the kitchen.

Rosalie is Jasper's twin. She's a very intimidating woman with a model's body and has an attitude of a lioness. We immediately took off the first time we met. She is currently dating Emmet. Emmet is like my big brother. He has a bulky body but a very warm attitude. He will do anything just to make Rose happy.

Jasper got the phone from my hand.

"Hello Rose." He greeted.

I went to the kitchen deciding to fix something for Jasper. I saw a white rose and a note.

_I knew you'll come here to cook something for me. I just wanted to give you something special. Although this is small compared to what we have, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I really love you, don't doubt that._

_I know that I will love you more each day. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Jasper_

That guy is really something. I took the rose and put it in a vase. I decided to make him brownie ala mode. I took the leftover brownies I made for him the other day and the vanilla ice cream in his fridge.

"Hey there beautiful" Jasper said as he hugged me from behind. I felt heat building on my cheeks. We've been together for two months but the guy still knows how to make me blush.

"You don't have to do special things for me, silly boy" I said referring to the rose and the note earlier.

"But I want to" He tried to pout but it turned out into something ridiculous. I just have to laugh at that.

"Well...Rose invited us to Em's birthday tomorrow" Jasper said "It'll be fantastic."

He pulled me tighter to him and rested his chin on the crook of my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. He's a Cullen" Jasper chuckled softly.

"She also said that his brother and sister will be coming home from Canada." He continued.

"Ooooh...interesting. I hope you won't fall in love with his sister" I joked.

"Of course not. You're the only one for me." Jasper said seriously.

"Ok,ok. No need to be serious, mister. Now, here's your snack" I handed him the platter of the snack I made for him and continued making one for me.

"Yay! This is why I love you." Acting childish, he kissed me on the cheek and settled on the couch.

.*.*.*.*.

**Don't worry, this is a Bella & Edward fic so no violent reactions please.**

**That's it for the first chapter. I wish I satisfied you. Sorry for the note. I know it's not that sweet but I'm not that good at that stuff. Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**xXxjeannexXx**


	3. Chapter 2: His Story

**TWISTED**

Chapter 2

EPOV

_I'm coming back._

I can't believe that it's been years since I've visited Seattle. And I'm going home for real. I left home when I was still 16 to study in Canada. My mother, Esme, was kind enough to prepare an apartment for me. I really haven't seen it yet, but knowing Esme it'll be fabulous. This will be my last day in Canada.

My annoying girlfriend, Tanya, will be giving me her farewell later this evening. Emmet was stupid enough to hook me up with this bimbo. I met her in Seattle. She was the one that followed me here in Canada. Sure, she was gorgeous and smart but she was also a flirt. She will endlessly flirt with guys even if I'm around. We never really loved each other. Our relationship was more of a show for others.

The doorbell pulled me back to reality.

"Edwaaard!!!!" Tanya screeched with her irritating high-pitched voice.

"Tanya, you were supposed to come here at 7pm." I told her as I let her in.

"Is it wrong if I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend a little bit longer when this is his the last time we see each other?" She asked with a pout.

"You're not going to see me off?" I inquired. I was getting a headache.

"Nope, not really. I have a date with James." The shameless bitch. She even got the guts to tell me that. I really want to break up with her.

"With whom?" I asked again, even though I don't really care.

"Uh...Uhmmm....No one..." She was starting to stammer.

"Tanya, let's break up. We don't even love each other." I said, continuing the packing that I was doing.

"But Edward... I did not meant what I said. I don't even know James" I've dealt enough with her pathetic cover-ups.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I just shrugged her off.

"Fine. This is your loss, Edward Cullen, you'll pay for this!!" She shouted then ran off. As if I care.

I continued packing my things mindlessly. Then the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey, dear brother." It's Alice. My hyper pixie-like sister. She can brighten anyone's mood and even exhaust him. "So, you broke up with Tanya?"

"Yup. How did you know?" I asked. I wonder why I'm not surprised.

"I'm a psychic, remember?"

"Sure."

"You finally dumped her. It's high time you find someone knew."

"Yah, I know. Stop nagging me. Why don't you get a boyfriend yourself?"

"I have a premonition I'll meet him back home."

"Sure. Gotta go, still have a lot of packing too do."

"Yeah, me too. Bye Edward."

"Bye Alice."

Knowing Alice, she'll bring a lot more than what she really needs. Oh well, need to continue my packing.

**Whew!! That's it. Oh well, gotta go. Exam week this week.**

**~jeanne~**


End file.
